Collin: Looney and Tuney
Collin: Looney and Tuney is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy television film, being a crossover of Collin the Speedy Boy with the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. It was co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Animation and aired on The WB in 2001. There was supposed to be a sequel titled Collin: Looney and Twoney, but was cancelled. There are rumors that a remake is in production. Synopsis Bryte developed a satellite dish capable to teleport cartoon characters into real-life and decides to use it to bring various Looney Tunes villains to FingerTown, causing chaos and destruction in the town. As a result, Collin will need Bugs and Daffy's help to defeat Bryte while they live hilarious experiences. Voice cast Collin the Speedy Boy * David Kaufman as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge * Rob Paulsen as Tommy the Opossum and Austin ** Frank Welker provides Tommy's vocal effects. * Joe Alaskey as Flappy McFinger, Eli and Fang Suckle * Jess Harnell as WesDragon and the Elefish King * Maurice LaMarche as Handy * Tress MacNeille as Jasmine Todd and Teary Eyed Bryte * Candi Milo as Lagan Fuller * Grey DeLisle as Nancy Samano * Russi Taylor as Baylee Mardis * Kath Soucie as Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl Looney Tunes * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian * Greg Burson as Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote * Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil and Gossamer * Frank Welker as the Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog and K-9 * Jeff Bennett as Mac Gopher * Corey Burton as Tosh Gopher * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Grey DeLisle as Melissa Duck and Petunia Pig * Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat * June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel Production Quotes * Collin: '''I thought you were a cartoon! * '''Bugs: '''I thought you were a myth! * '''Daffy: I thought I stopped eating herbs! * Tweety: I tawt... * Sylvester: We get it, bird. Cancelled sequel In 2001, after the success of the special, Ambiln Television and Warner Bros. Animation confirmed that a sequel is in production. However, after Amblin Television announced that they are ending the animation production, the sequel was cancelled. Rumored remake Trivia * This is the first animated Collin the Speedy Boy media with the characters' new designs. * This is the first Looney Tunes media since their classic shorts where Mac and Tosh have a supporting role. * Like the 1995 short Carrotblanca, Penelope is able to speak. * This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy movie, soon to be followed by the theatrical film released in 2020. * This was the last known Collin the Speedy Boy project to be co-produced by Amblin Entertainment until 2021 where Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed premeired and Amblin was involved. ** However, Amblin Television was supposed to produce a sequel to the special, but due to it leaving Warner Bros. briefly, it was ultimately canned.